Little Things go a Long Way
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Troy and Jack aren't speaking to each other. After talking to Gabriella, Jack decides to go talk to Troy and make peace? Will Troy forgive his father? Can Jack show Troy just how much he loves his Son? Troy/Jack father son bonding Takes place after HSM 1.


**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THIS IS A ONE SHOT I WROTE FROM A REQUEST FROM troyboltonsgirl SO I HOPE THEY LIKE IT! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT TOO. **

* * *

Troy Bolton laid on his bed throwing his basketball up in the air and catching it. He couldn't help by smile. He had won the big game at his school and he finally got the girls of his dreams Gabriella Montez, and all his friends were finally cool with it. Just then there was a knock at the door. He looked toward the door and saw his father.

"Can I come in?"

Troy sighed, he and his father weren't on the best of terms right now and Troy was not in the mood to get another lecture.

"Dad if you're going to tell me Gabriella is bad for me, just leave."

"No, I'm here to tell you that I spoke to Gabriella after the game and I've apologized to her for everything I've done. She said she forgave me, I'd like a chance to make peace with you as well."

Troy sighed and sat up leaning against his head board.

"Ok, come in."

Jack walked inside and sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I tried so hard to keep Gabriella away from you and I'm sorry I didn't support your decision to sing in the musical. I fully support you and Gabriella and you singing in upcoming musicals and if you want to make a career out of it I'll support that too."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I love you Son and I really just wanted you to be happy."

"Then why did you try to take away the one girl that did? You saw how hard it was for me with the other girls, who only dated me because I popular, why did you try to take Gabriella away from me?"

"You want the honest truth?"

"Yes."

"I was scared."

Troy's eyes went wide. His father wasn't scared of anything, if he was he never showed it or spoke about it.

"Bu-but you're…you're not scared of anything."

"That's not true Troy, there is one thing all parents fear and that's losing a child. I was scared of losing you."

"But Dad, I was just dating and singing in one musical, I wasn't sick in the hospital with a deathly illness."

"Troy, you and I have always bonded over basketball since you were a baby. We never had to worry about anything else. When you got started singing in the musical I was worried that you'd stop liking basketball and want to be in theater full time. I can't sing Troy, I can't sing to save my life. We wouldn't be able to bond over that together and I thought if we didn't have anything to bond over I'd lose you. I didn't want you to become one of those sons who hates his father and rebels against him just because they have nothing to bond over. I love you and I want you to be happy."

"Dad, I do love you and I am happy but I'm the most happy when I'm playing basketball out back with you. Some of my favorite memories of us is when I was little and we'd play basketball out back and I'd have the ball and you sneak up behind me and tickle me making me drop the ball so you'd win. I'll always love basketball dad, just because I join in one musical doesn't mean I've given up basketball. Most importantly you'll never lose you. I love you so much dad. I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't. I do love you dad so, so much and you'll always be my hero, the one I look up to. Even if it's not over basketball I'll still need you and want to hang out with you. Plus I'll now that I have a girlfriend I'll need advice on how to keep her happy."

Jack laughed. "You're right I shouldn't have worried so much. I love you too Troy. So am I forgiven?"

"Of course."

Troy and his father shared a hug.

"So what's Gabriella's father like? I'd love to meet him." Jack asked once they pulled away.

Troy sighed. "Gabriella's father left when she was little. She still won't tell me why or what happen but I know he left them."

"That's rough, I know what that's like. Your grandfather left me and your grandmother when I was young too."

"She said it was harder on her mother but I think she's just trying to be brave."

"She is, I was always telling people I was fine and that my mom was hurt the worst, but then I met your mother and well she helped me through it. If it wasn't for your mother I'd still be a rebellious man doing all the wrongs things."

"That's why you're so scared I'll rebel, because you think if we lose our connection I'll rebel against you because you rebelled against your father when he left."

"Yes, I made some of the worst mistakes of my life as a teen."

"Wait, I thought you were on the basketball team?"

"I was, that was after I met your mother. She changed me and made me see how horrible I was acting. So I decided to get on the basketball team."

"Oh, I understand that. Thank you for telling me and being honest with me."

"You deserved it Troy."

"So, what do you say this weekend, you, me, this basketball, and a date with the basket out back?"

"Sounds good Son. I'll be there."

Troy smiled at his father and they shared another hug. Just then Troy's cell phone rang. He pulled away and looked at the caller id. He smiled wider.

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

"Gabriella."

"Answer it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I said my peace, you've forgiven me. I can leave."

"No stay let's tell Gabriella the good news together."

He answered his phone but put it on speaker.

"Hey Beautiful,"

"Hey Wildcat. Did you speak with your father?"

"Yeah, we just finished. You're on speaker."

"Hi Coach Bolton. "

"Hello Ms. Montez."

"So you two made peace?"

"Yep, Troy forgave me and we've set a date to hang out just the two of us this weekend."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

"Thank you Ms. Montez for helping me and forgiving me."

"You're welcome. I care about Troy and I know what's it's like not to have a father. I didn't want Troy to have to suffer through that. "

"That's very sweet of you. I'll let you two talk."

"Ok, goodbye Coach Bolton."

"Goodbye Ms. Montez."

Jack gave his Son a quick kiss on the head and left the room.

"So how did it go?" Gabriella asked.

"It went really well, I think we are finally in a good place."

"Good I'm glad."

"Thank you for helping."

"I didn't do anything."

"Gabriella you forgiving my father is what gave him the courage to come talk to me."

"It was just a small thing."

"Well small things can go a long way."

* * *

**A/N ok so what do you think? I got a request to write this from troyboltonsgirl. I hope you all enjoyed it. There will NOT be a sequel to it. It's just a one shot. For updates and sneak peeks at my future work fan me on facebook here : .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


End file.
